Assassin's Game
by Gray Carolean
Summary: After the events at the Samezuka Festable, the Free! swimmers hold a rematch. They may have made a mistake choosing paintball, though... Rated 'T' for minor violence


Summary: A week or so following the events of the Samezuka Culture Festival, the Iwatobi and Samezuka swimmers hold a rematch. They may have made a mistake by choosing paintball, though...

"Assassin's Game"

Silver splattered Rei's left flank, indicating that his position lacked adequate cover. He sprinted to the nearest bunker and slid inside. The purple-banded butterfly adjusted his sweat-soaked jumpsuit and sighed. Rei reread the strip of paper which he stored in his pocket; His next move would certainly be unpleasant.

"Surrender?"

Rei screamed and jumped, clutching his chest. The assassin with a silver arm-band crouched before him, hand held out. Their gun faced the step-packed earth, sparing his nociceptors. He forfeited the folded paper, which the assassin inspected. They jerked their head towards the exit after putting it away.

"Oh, yeah. Um...good luck! I heard that..." Rei quieted when the gloved hand tugged his sleeve. "Right...sorry about that. Thanks for warning me, Mr. Mizuki would end me if I accidentally endangered anyone." He rambled, applying the fabric barreled plug to his own gun. He inhaled and held his hands up, making his way to the safezone.

Nitori slunk through undergrowth, eying the box-ridden field. An orange streaked flashed. He paused and watched Momotaro jump behind a blue box. The lavender duck grinned, aimed, and fired.

The pained snap of breaking paintballs sounded, followed by an anguished cry of "Dang it!". Nitori saw Momotaro stand. The paint-spotted otter looked around and rubbed his newly-colored collar bone. Nitori gestured quickly and Momotaro ran to him. The redhead secured his gun and passed on his paper.

"That hurt, you know. Next time Gou sees me swim, she'll know that I lost and then I'll get laughed at!" Momotaro grumbled, holding his head in his hands.

Nitori sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, you brother probably also has his less than brilliant moments. But anyways, you should return to the safezone. I need a new hiding spit."

"Fine." Momotaro shrugged and walked off, leaving Nitori to scurry away. "I wonder what Nagisa's up to..."

Nagisa's head hung low as he sat beside Rei. His painted sternum stung like his somewhat battered pride. "I can't believe he got you out too, Rin." He pouted.

"He seems to know what he's doing, I'll give him that." Rin responded. He glanced at Haru, who poured a water bottle over himself. "Should I even ask?"

Haru pointed at the lavender paint on his abdomen. "Nitori ambushed me. He's going after Momotaro next, though."

"Gone." The orange-banded swimmer said, waving at Mr. Mizuki. The referee nodded and marked him off his clipboard. Momotaro leaned against a tree. "Apparently, his next target goes here a lot."

"Great. I just hope that Nitori can find them before being ousted." Rin murmured.

Sousuke glared at his slightly fogged mask, regretting his decision to play. Dual paint colors splashed his gun hopper. His lungs and legs burned from trying to flee. Worst of all, Rin would drown him in the Samezuka pool for potentially threatening his sister, even if the necessary action allowed the game to continue! Maybe he should just let his opponents get him out...

Pain cracked against his ribs and he dropped to his knees. He touched the pained area, displacing the gelatinous shell fragments of broken paintballs. He looked down: pink covered the clipped wound.

"Okay, you got your revenge. Come out, now." He frowned at the silence. "Look, I'm sorry that I used you as a shield. Can we just go through with this? I doubt that everyone else has your name so wou-"

"Does it sting?"

Sousuke spun around, winching. His assassin stood, a sunning leopard with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't sure if I'd hit you with the fist few shots." He held his gun vertically and put an arms around Sousuke's shoulders. "Anyways, it should stop hurting in soon, but it will end up bruising." He sighed, absentmindedly twirling a strand of the other's hair. "I forgot! How's the shoulder? Have you finally stopped injuring yourself and stuck with P.T.?"

The teal shark laughed lightly. "It's getting better, Kisumi." He rolled the appendage, gently testing the muscles. "I can't swim whatever strait Rin said he conquered in Australia, though. And thanks for the concern."

Kisumi shook his head and ruffled Souskue's hair. "You just love to keep it all inside, don't you? Know what, Mr. Stoic Shark? You need to open up and show off your inner cuddle bug with the rest of the world!" He unwrapped his arm and glanced at surrounding area. "Hey, um...would you give the your newest name? I mean I need to keep moving and you should probably- Oh! Thank you." He read and pocketed the strip.

"I want you to be careful this time, Kisumi." Sousuke warned, pulling the barrel plug onto his gun.

"Relax. I've been doing this for seasons and I won't go over the top. I can dodge when I actually know what's going on." The pink leopard purred.

Sousuke placed a hand on Kisumi's upper arm. "Just...play it safe, alright? I'll see you later." He started off to the right. Kisumi tapped the other and pointed towards the opposite direction.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Sousuke began the minor hike to the safezone while Kisumi meandered deeper into the course.

The silver dove perched in her nest. Standing about 3 meters above the forest floor,

her view would astound, giving a clear shot across the field and along the foliage's' edge. Since dawn, she imitated a Peregrine and now could use the midday light to her advantage. Modern day arrow-loops slit the elevated woos while solid panels protected most of the structure, leaving an opening for the steps up.

Some time earlier, he target wandered strait to her, climbing like a beached orca! She still felt remorseful for shooting Makoto, but she tended to act aggressively and competitive in these situations. Just like her brother with his habit of taking chucks out of the competition, Gou held no qualms with putting out an enemy's eyes, should the action be necessary.

But with not time like the present, the dove refocused on the surrounding area. A dull jumpsuit flickered amongst the tree-line, to her left. She scanned and smiled when she saw the lavender arm-band. Gou repositioned herself for a clear shot and fired.

A cry wove through the air. She sighed and surveyed the damage. Nitori lied face down with his painted sliver. The dove cautiously exited the structure and ran crouched towards him.

"Nitori! Are you alright?" She hissed, gently shaking his upper arm. "Dang it, do not pass out on me!"

"Owwwwwwww."

Gou sighed. "You'll live, okay? You might hate me tomorrow, but you'll live."

"I hear you, Gou." Nitori murmured, pushing himself up onto his knees. "Why did Momotaro have to be right? It feels like I got bullied by a hawk."

Gou smiled empathetically. "Well, I guess you can talk to him now."

Nitori nodded, handing her the strip of paper. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey...uh...do you think that there are a lot of people left or..." He trailed off.

"I don't know. Mr. Mizuki usually let's us know when the round is over. Anyways, take it easy, understood?" Gou replied.

"I'll try. Um, bye!" Nitori quickly walked away and secured his gun, still looking a tad bit disappointed.

"Alright, then..." She said, approaching the closest elevated bunker.

Kisumi stiffened. The sound of shots and temporary pains struck his ears. The pink leopard pressed himself against a matching box, straining to hear the action. Feet crackled forest debris and Gou seemed to be at least somewhat concerned for the downed person. Tense words exchanged but the air stilled. Footsteps sounded in opposite directions, a hasty pair towards a bunker.

Well, then. Peering around, he tossed a rock against a further box. The leopard leaped across the open area and sunk into the forest. He breathed heavily and burned with strung-up energy. Kisumi heard light feet thunk the boards and decided on his plan of action.

He slunk around a patch of young trees and fired on the bunker's farthest arrow loop. The leopard heard shifting and a burst come in his general direction. He release some more rounds, taking cover behind a bush. He aimed at the 2nd farthest arrow loop, succeeding in sinking a few paintballs. Kisumi switched to suppressive fire, letting off shits every 5 seconds. The returned fire got closer, breaking off the foremost branches.

He rolled behind a new tree. A silver band flashed with the next couple of rounds. Kisumi flattened against the trunk and fired into the loop. Pain flared in his breast the moment he heard a yelp form the bunker. He looked down: silver splattered his chest.

He then shook his head and raised his hands.

"Hey, Gou...you got me. Did I hit you?" Kisumi asked warily.

Gou emerged and sat on the top step. "What do you think?" Pink paint smeared a clipped side.

"Sorry?" The leopard smiled apologetically.

Gou shrugged in response. "It happens." She paused. "You want to call it a tie?"

"That work's. Come on. From the quite everyone's likely holding their breath in the safezone." He smiled and lead the way back.

By the time they returned, the sun gleamed at full force and heat rose from the path. At the edge of bright tape, Mr. Mizuki and the Iwatobi and Samezuka swimmers lie in the shade of various trees. The referee raised his head and grinned at the dove and leopard.

"And once again, you two tied." He rose and clasped his hands together. "Okay! Now that everyone looks half-dead, who's ready for lunch?" All hands raised. "Good. Roll out, you trigger-happy kids!"

The swimmers eventually got up and started to go to the main complex. Treading at a lax pace, Rin fell into step with his sister.

"So...you, uh, got him out and he got you out?" Rin started.

"Yeah, pretty much." She shrugged.

Rin rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey...um...thanks for avenging me. Although, I guess that if he played like he normally does we'd all face a demon. That's at least what Mr. Mizuki said."

Gou laughed. "Rin, everyone would be drenched in pink." Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Seriously! He plays all against one matches to challenge the refs!"

"You can both bet your flowing locks on it!" Kisumi sang, hugging them. "Oh, hey, would you like to team up with me for a deathmatch sometime later? It would be fun an-"

"No thanks, Kisumi. I think that Rin's going to stick with swimming after today." Gou said.

Kisumi brought Rin closer. "Really?! But I haven't seen you in forever and Haru got all mopey when you were gone. He's just now getting used to working his facial muscles! Come on, please. I'll be your best friend and give you hugs and cuddles when you're sad. I'll even watch that one sci-fi shark movie with tornados that you really like! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea-"

"No."

Kisumi pouted, detaching himself. "Fine." He then picked up Gou. "So: will you be the generous and charming individual to help me overcome the demonic fighters who have usurped our kingdom?"

Gou rested her chin on a curled hand, considering. "I would have to check my schedule before for accepting your mission, King of Leopards." Kisumi whimpered and hung his head. "Don't act like everything's forsaken. I can probably come before the summer's end."

Kisumi brightened. "Yay! I knew that I could count on you." He then stopped. "Um..."

"I can walk, Kisumi." Gou said.

He sighed. "Very well then, Silver-winged Assassin of Demons." He set her down and they continued onward.

Rin sniffed and looked around the path's bend. "That's odd...I thought that everyone brought their own lunch."

"Huh?"

"You don't smell it? Weird...Well, if you want to know it seems like there's mackerel and pizza nearby." He stated.

"Really? I won-"

"Did you fish out of water survive or thrive?!" A boisterous voice interrupted Kisumi.

"Why this?" Rin whimpered.

Seijuro, in a black shirt and pants, waved them over from the swimmers shared table. He opened pizza boxes and then ran over to his brother.

"Bro, don'-"

He hugged Momotaro in a death grip. "So, how'd you do? Did Gou get oust you?"

Momotaro just glared. "No...wait...she doesn't like the color lavender. Nitori!"

Nitori immediately stood at attention. "Yes, sir!"

"Were you the one to shot him out?!"

Nitori appeared taken aback. "I was..."

"Well, good job." He turned back to Momotaro. "Please stick with swimming. Mom will kill us both if she sees you battle scars."

"Hey!"

"I'm calling how I see it, you agile yet trigger-happy otter with no aim."

"Coach brought the pizza didn't he?" Rin thought aloud.

Seijuro released his brother. "Yeah, he did. Unfortunately, he couldn't stick around to see you all. But anyways, there are enough types for everyone."

Haru started opening boxes until he found the mackerel pizza. "Mine." Rin, Rei, Gou, Nagisa, and Makoto just sighed and let the blue dolphin eat the kind no one else wanted.

Soon, all the swimmers and paintball players dug into the food, finally relaxing. Mr. Mizuki sat beside Kisumi.

"So, do you think that anyone other than Ms. Gou will survive a 'capture the flag' round?" He mused.

"I don't know. Maybe." The leopard replied.

"There's a local tournament coming up. The ref's would appreciate it if you joined the team, even if just for a day."

"Hmmm. I'll consider it." Kisumi grinned, already preparing for the tactics, stealth pursuits, and adrenalin surges. "Let's just focus on today, okay? It may be noon, but things are just getting started."

-/-

Author's Note: I do not own Free! or it's characters. This short story is my own, however. This was partly written to experiment with characterization and 'showing' rather than 'telling' when it comes to descriptions.

'Assassin's Game' takes place about a week after the Free! OVA. To clear up any confusion, in paintball a person can be ousted from a game by having a paintball shot at them and burst (intact paintballs tend to not count), by being forced to surrender ( usually done within a couple of feet because getting shot that close really hurts), or by a bunker tag (slamming a hand on a bunker and yelling that).

There are many varieties of paintball but the one written here is sometimes called "Assassins", hence the title. In this game, players would draw names of others from something and then have to hunt down that particular player. When outsted, the vanquished would give the vanquisher their most recent strip so that one doesn't end up targeting players who are already out. The winner is the one with the most strips, not always the last one standing.

I had fun writing this and I hope that any and all readers enjoyed this, too. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated greatly.

Best wishes!

\- Gray Carolean


End file.
